


Hypnotic Emerald

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Gibbs's life changes completely when he meets an emerald eyed woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: none
> 
> Warning: none
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.
> 
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.  
> No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> A/N: Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci as always.
> 
> I think is fic is called an AU but I'm not sure cause I've never written one before... So be nice, please.  
> This comes out of nowhere in particular. Just something playing in mind, I just hope you'll like it a little.
> 
> Thanks to Finlaure as always.

Gibbs was lying awake in his bed, his hands supporting his head as he was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get rid of the images that the sight of this woman and conjured into his head, she was so incredibly beautiful. He had caught sight of her in the first place because she was the only woman walking with an umbrella while the sun was shining brightly in the sky. No cloud could be seen floating anywhere and yet this woman was walking with an umbrella.

A very pretty one he had to admit. It wasn't a plain one, no. It was that seemed to be embroidered. She was wearing a short skirt and a T-shirt, he couldn't see if there was something written on it because, she had her back turned toward him. Her legs were long and her frame was slender. The woman was also wearing boots, he couldn't quite describe with words right now. He had thought they fit her though, as if he had know it fit the character. His smile lit up his face has remembered his thoughts at that moment.

And then she had looked over her shoulder. He guessed that she had sensed someone was watching her, but he couldn't help himself, he felt like a magnet was drawing him inexorably to her. Their eyes met and time stood still. Her eyes looked like two perfect emeralds. The color green had never looked so mesmerizing and beautiful for him before. If he had been Superman and if her eyes had been Kryptonite, he would have gladly died, because it was absolutely out of the question and damn impossible for him to look somewhere else.

Where the hell did that thought come from? He never made any movie references before. He sighed and laughed slightly at himself. _I'm spending way too much time with Tony DiNozzo_.

More than once Tony had driven him crazy with his movie references, but it was just the way the man was, and Gibbs thought that everyone deserved a chance. Life and his job had often shown him that people were not always like the first impression they'd give you. There is always more to them especially when you take the time to talk to them, and with a little bit of chance the person you meet will let you in and then you'll discover a real treasure.

Nowadays though, most people didn't take the time to listen and discover who others really were. He sighed at the thought. Human kind was slowly destroying itself, because it didn't share anything anymore.

On the other hand, there were also magical moments in life, when like you meet someone and the moment you looked at one another there is just that magic sparkle that passes and you know that there is chemistry. That is exactly what had happened to him and the emerald eyed woman.

When they eyes locked, she had smiled at him, a smile that had paralyzed him for just a second. He had known then he was in love.

In love with her. Her smile was radiant and made his heart skip a beat. Her eyes were hypnotic, everything about her was incredible. H her lips were calling to be kissed, They were painted such a deep shade of red, it highlighted her face contrasting perfectly with the paleness of her skin. And he knew that she would be his.

That woman he didn't even know, was awakening thoughts in him he didn't even know he possessed. She was now walking toward him, still smiling at him and the next he knew he was doing the same thing, the words around him faded, nothing existed anymore. Nothing but her. The woman that at once was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. The woman he had made his world a magical place.

They stopped a mere inch from each other, his hands set themselves on her hips, and slowly he was pulling her closer to his body. Her left arm snaked around his neck as she was still holding her umbrella that was leaning on her right shoulder with her other hand.

There were pulled. Pulled towards one another by an irresistible, invisible force, neither could control. The embroidered umbrella, provided some privacy, as their lips finally touched, the kiss was slow and deep, like going in slow motion and he damn well liked it.

Never in his life would he have thought that one day, he would meet a woman in the street and just kiss her like that. Not carrying about what the people walking around would think or if they were saying anything. No, the only thing that mattered was kissing her. Kissing her until the end of time.

**000**

Gibbs didn't hear her approach since she had bare feet. It was only when he felt the mattress sink slightly under the weight that he realized he wasn't alone anymore. Turning his head, he smiled when he saw her, shifted positions and reached out snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

She let out a screech followed by a giggled. And before she knew it she was lying on her back while he was leaning over her. Her expression grew suddenly serious as she looked his eyes. Her fingers were now caressing his cheeks before she let them draw the contours of his face.

He was staring down at her with so much love shining in his eyes she wanted to cry. She was so lucky.

"I love you so much" She whispered.

"I love you, too, Abby. So much it hurts sometimes."

Gibbs bent down and caressed her nose with his, a few instants before his lips brushed against hers. Their lips brushed against one another again and again before the kiss finally deepened, and intensified making their moans the only sound that could be heard in their bedroom.

Their hands began exploring their bodies on their own accounts, letting each other know once again how they were made for each other. It was their destiny to be together.

Destiny that has started the moment, hypnotic emeralds had met icy blue.

The End

 


End file.
